


Soulbonds

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Lena is promised in marriage to Mon-El but her soulmate just showed up





	Soulbonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stormtrooper BA2364 to editing. This is a soulmate AU where once you touch them the mark appears
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated

“So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.” 

Paulo Coelho

  
  


“You told me a love story. I honestly believe your parents wanted the best for you, but their love almost destroyed your life.”   
Paulo Coelho

  
  
  
  


Lori did not know her mother had a soulmate band until she was 17. It was an accidental discovery; the result of her walking in on her mom half dressed. Luckily for Lori, her mom had both a bra and pants on, and was also turned around. While Lori just trying not freak out and run away screaming she noticed the band. It covered all of her mom’s back, her shoulders and biceps. Lori didn't even know bands could be so large. It also explained why her mom wore long sleeves, because nothing else could cover all of that. 

 

Then Lori realized something else. It was still very vibrantly colored, a fact which didn't make sense as her dad had been dead since she was 4. That same fact is what made Lori gasp and her mom turn around. 

 

“Sorry, mom. I was just coming in here to see if you were busy- and obviously you are- so I am just going to go.”

 

“Lori.” Her mom looked nervous. Mlm

 

“Yeah mom?”  Lori was slowly backing out the door and away from the confusion. 

 

“This doesn't mean anything.”

 

“What do you mean by “this”?” 

 

Lori had an idea what “this” was but no way could her mom mean this as in her soulband. 

 

“My soulband.”

 

And apparently she did. 

 

“I cannot talk to you without a shirt on, mom.”

 

“Lori.” Her mom looked sad and oddly defeated. 

 

“I am going to go now, okay? You can finish dressing and I’ll go and find some food.”

 

“Lori, don't leave. Let me put on a shirt and I will explain everything, okay?” 

 

Lori didn't know if she wanted the story, but she felt trapped. So she turned around and let her mom put on her shirt. 

 

“I’m decent now, your eyes are safe.” 

 

“Good, because I was worried about having to stab them out.” 

 

This joking between the two of them was natural and felt safe. It didn't feel as loaded as the soulband. 

 

“Well we cannot have that. Now come and sit on the bed beside me because this is kind of a long story. So long story that I really don't know how to start.”

 

“What do you mean when you say that the soulband mean nothing mom?” 

 

Lori had to know this much at least. Soulmates were rare and to find one was a blessing. It meant you had someone who would love you forever. Lori had just met hers a few weeks ago. Her soulmate name was Teri, a girl from the wastelands _ “gr _ who had a tan and cuts on her forearm; one for each year she managed to survive. Lori needed to know that the delicate, tri-colored chain wrapping around her wrist meant something. If her mom’s enormous one meant nothing, then how could a completely average 4 inch chain possibly mean anything? 

 

Her mom looked lost, and then her green eyes flashed as she regained the steel that she normally had. 

 

“Perhaps, “nothing” is a strong word. It meant something at one time, and I am sure that yours will mean something for a very long time.” 

 

“But your band still has color and that means your mate is out there. And that it isn't dad. So why are you not with them? Why did you end up with dad?” 

 

“Those are good questions, but you are getting ahead of yourself. I had a different upbringing then you did. I was adopted into the Luthor household and knew from a very young age that I was just a political piece. Lillian made sure I knew that. My marriage was already arranged to a man from a neighboring city.” 

  
  


_ 21 years earlier  _

 

Lena knew that she should be in bed and trying to get some sleep. In a few days time she would be heading to Daxam to marry Mon-el. Sam had argued that the marriage was the reason she should go and let loose. So, that is how Lena ended up at a foosby game.

 

Foosby meant a day off of work and the chance for the common folk to drink large amounts of beer and scream loudly. Lillian hated and wanted it banned but Lionel said it made the masses happy and so the game stayed. The entire purpose was to get a ball from one side to the other by any means necessary. 9 people on each side would either be offense or defense.  The offense player had to stop when they had the ball. Defense would tackle the offense. All in all, Lena didn't care much for the sport and found it too bloody for her liking, but Lillian hated it so she went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
